Soseki (ANB)
Soseki is an eligible bachelor in the upcoming game Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Soseki was a reporter, but when there was an accident at his last job, he quit. He now lives in town to live a peaceful life. He is constantly worried about his health and comes across as a hypochondriac. He is probably in his early 30's or late 20's but he still refers to himself as an old man and may need some convincing if you want to date him. He loves all types of Japanese food but his favourite is the sea urchin rice bowl. __TOC__ Schedule Gifts }} Gift responses Gifts Given Heart Dialog Heart Events Sayings Festivals Crop Festival, Advanced, Win Hi, MC. I can't believe that you won in the advanced class. Looks like you are top of the heap now. It is good to be young. Vegetable It really is too bad that so many people these days don't like vegetables. You look around the festival and this guy and that guy make terrible terrible faces when the vegetables are brought out. Do you eat your vegetables? You can't just make them and sell them. Eat them too, to get your vitamins, Wow, I sounded just like a nurse or something... Flower They get all of the raw cotton together and spin cotton that can be used for a lot of things, I hear. ... The cotton just comes from the ground. Wow! Don't look at me like that! It is just a bad joke you know! I just wanted to try it out. Hey, I am the kind of person who never cracks bad jokes, right? So please don't stare at me like that! I like it less when you get angry, being stared at like that in silence! Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win Cooking is like a mirror: You can observe in your the character of the person who prepared it. I think your cooking really showed off your characteristics, MC. Hmm? What characteristics, you ask? Hmm, that's difficult to put into words... Anyway, it's a good thing! At this age, I can't very well eat a lot of strangely flavored foods. When I was young, though, I thought that oily, salty food was the best. This current diet is probably better for my health, come to think of it. I knew you could do it, MC. congratulations on winning! This old fellow had a great time watching you. I'll be expecting great things next time. Cow/Chicken Festival Cow Why do cows, particularly the black and whie ones, have that kind of pattern? I wonder if it means something. Interesting! I like how cows always seem to be so relaxed. I feel relieved just looking at them. Actually, they're probably thinking about all sorts of things, in their way. Just watching them, though, you'd have no idea how much they've got on their minds. Cows are great! Chicken Speaking of chickens, one time at a friend's farm, I made friends with a chicken. While I was working, it followed me around, chirping... it was so cute. It was nice to make friends with an animal I am sure you understand that feeling, don't you? Chickens are small, so they might get trampled if they're hanging around. That's kind of scary. ...Even so, they don't really wander around much, so I guess I shouldn't worry about it. Beginner, Lose Too bad about today. But well, there's always next time. It's only truly over when you give up. Beginner, Win Congratulations on winning, MC. Are you going to try the higher next time? It doesn't matter whether you win or not. You should try lots of different things while you're young! Fireworks Festival Enormous flowers blooming in the sky. It is very beautiful. I was impressed. I have a friend who is a fireworks artist. Recent fireworks are timed to match music and are in the shape of characters... They seem to be evolving in various ways. But in the end, I like the good old type of fireworks, like the Fireworks Festival. Fireworks are deserving of their name. The way that the fireworks scatter in the sky, they look just like flowers. Intuitive, yet surprisingly deep. I think it is a really good name. Whoever though that up is amazing. It is a little sad when the fireworks end, isn't it? While they were on, I was so absorbed and didn't feel that way at all though. Gallery Soseki.jpg Sosekiwedding.jpg Tumblr m1mi9qHBBA1rsdn2po5 250.jpg Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters